Subject of this disclosure are certain improvements over a prior clamping device. In particular, the prior clamping device comprises two clamp members, i.e., an inner and an outer clamp member. Each of the clamp members is made of an opaque material and each further comprises two magnets. The outer clamp member is L-shaped and comprises two interior straight edge surfaces whose respective longitudinal axes are perpendicular to each other. The inner clamp member comprises two exterior straight edge surfaces. The two clamp members are adapted to magnetically and removably couple to each other, wherein the magnetic coupling is capable of clamping at least one non-magnetic material object.
The prior clamping device is primarily used by model builders to assemble model structures, such as for example, architectural models, scale buildings for use in model train displays and dioramas, doll houses, art projects, etc. In particular, the prior clamping device is used to temporarily hold in place pieces of the model structure in order to permanently affix the model pieces to each other. How the pieces are permanently affixed to each other will depend on the particular type of material. Common model materials are plastic, wood, cardboard, etc. which would commonly be affixed to each other by the appropriate type of adhesive (liquid or semi-liquid). The prior clamping device attempts to free the modeler's hands from having to hold the model pieces during assembly by magnetically holding the model pieces in place, facilitating alignment of the model pieces and the application of the adhesive to the model pieces.
However, the prior clamping device has a number of shortcomings and disadvantages that limit its practicality and usefulness. Selected exemplary shortcomings of the prior clamping device are set forth below.
Because of the narrow design of the prior art clamping device (i.e., the outer clamping member) it does not securely support itself in an upright position when placed on a work surface but will tip on its side unless held in place by the modeler. This is particularly undesirable when model pieces to be assembled are positioned on the clamping device. To illustrate, a modeler using the prior clamping device will typically perform the following steps: (1) while supporting the outer clamp member with one hand, with the other hand placing the model pieces on the outer clamp member, (2) while supporting the outer clamp member (and the model pieces) with one hand, with the other hand lining up the inner clamp member with the outer clamp member to magnetically couple the clamp members with the model pieces in between them, (3) while supporting the clamping device with one hand, with the other hand aligning the model pieces to ensure proper assembly, and (4) while supporting the clamping device with one hand, with the other hand applying the adhesive to the appropriate areas of the model pieces. Finally, while the adhesive works to bond the model pieces together the modeler must either: (1) tolerate that the clamping device and the model pieces tip to one side during the bonding of the adhesive, (2) hold the clamping device with the model pieces until the bonding process has sufficiently advanced to prevent the model pieces from shifting relative to each other, or (3) use at least a second prior clamping device to hold the model pieces together, whereby the second clamping device prevents the setup from tipping on its side.
Furthermore, the outer and inner clamp members of the prior clamping device are made of an opaque material, which limits the modeler's view of the model pieces clamped in the device during assembly. In addition, the inner clamp member of the prior clamping device has no openings that would allow a modeler to insert, for example, an applicator for adhesives.
Another substantial shortcoming of the prior clamping device is its lack of any visual or tactile markings indicating the correct alignment of the outer and the inner clamp members with regard to the respective polarity of the magnets disposed therein, an issue necessitated by the basic principle that unlike magnetic poles attract, while like magnetic poles repel each other. This is a problem because the modeler must rely on trial and error to correctly align the clamping members so that the bringing together of unlike magnetic poles result in an attraction, i.e., coupling of the two clamp members. An incorrect alignment of the clamp members, i.e., bringing together like magnetic poles, would result in their repelling each other. The repelling forces may cause unwanted shifting of the clamping device itself and/or any material pieces located on it.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved clamping device to remedy at least the shortcomings described above. In particular, it would be desirable to have a clamping device that has a support member allowing the tool to support itself and to more securely position the clamping device on a work surface.
It would also be desirable for the clamping device to provide at least one opening in at least one of the clamp members so as to allow a user to insert an elongated glue applicator if desired.
It would further be desirable for at least a part of at least one clamp member to be made of a transparent instead of an opaque material, so as to provide the user with better visibility of the area being worked on.
Furthermore, it would be desirable for the clamping device to comprise visual and/or tactile markings indicating to the user the correct alignment of the clamp members with regard to the respective polarity of the magnets disposed therein so as to facilitate that unlike poles of the respective magnets are aligned to each other in a way that causes the clamp members to magnetically couple to each other based on the magnetic attraction of the respective magnets.
The following description is presented to enable one of ordinary skill in the art to make and use the disclosure and is provided in the context of a patent application and its requirements. Various modifications to the preferred embodiment and the generic principles and features described herein will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. Thus, the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to the embodiments shown, but is to be accorded the widest scope consistent with the principles and features described herein.